Crocodilian Warlock
Crocodilian Warlock Prime Requisite: WIS Requirements: STR 9, WIS 9, DEX 9, CON 9 Hit Die: d6 Maximum Level: 11 Weapons and Armor: Crododilian warlocks are excellent combatants, and may use any fighting style, but their studies leave them little time to master a wide variety of weapons. They are trained in the use of spears and polearms, as well as all bows and crossbows. Many of them eschew melee weapons and fight with their claws and teeth. They can wear any form of armor, although many tend to wear lighter types to allow them to swim and use their natural weaponry without hindrance - as anything heavier than chainmail will prevent them from enjoying these benefits. Racial Features: * Teeth and Claws: Crocodilians learn to use their teeth and claws as formidable natural weapons. In lieu of attacking with a normal weapon, the character can initiate an attack routine consisting of two claw attacks and one bite attack. The claws deal 1d3-1 damage each, while the bite deals 1d8-1 damage. Both the claw and bite damage will be modified by the character’s STR adjustment and damage bonus. When the character reaches 5th level, these natural weapons become capable of harming creatures only harmed by magical weapons. Crocodilians cannot use their teeth and claws while wielding weapons, using shields, or wearing armor heavier than chain mail. * Scaly Hide: Crocodilians have thick, scaly hides that give them a base unarmored AC of 3 instead of 0. If the character wears armor, this can further increase their base AC. This hide does, however, reduce their movement rate to 60' per turn. * Infravision: Crocodilians have infravision to a range of 60' * Swimming: Crocodilians are excellent swimmers with a swimming movement rate of 120' per turn, and can hold their breath for 1 turn (10 minutes) without harm. * Crocophobia/Crocophilia: Despite, or perhaps because of their prowess, Crocodilians are widely feared and reviled. Crocodilians suffer a -2 penalty to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of humans and demi-humans they interact with. Conversely, they get a +2 bonus to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of lizardmen, who tend to view them almost as royalty. Class Features: * 1st Level: Turn Undead * 1st Level: Cleave * 2nd Level: Call Upon Spirits to Cast Divine Spells * 3rd Level: Brew Potions * 3rd Level: Speak With Animals * 5th Level: Spiritwalk * 5th Level: Magical Research * 7th Level: Scribe Scrolls * 7th Level: After The Flesh OR Longevity * 9th Level: Temple * 9th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items * 11th Level: Learn and Cast Ritual Magic Crocodilian Warlock Saving Throw Progression Divine Spell Progression Crocodilian Warlock Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds, Delay Disease, Detect Danger, Detect Magic, Faerie Fire, Locate Animal or Plant, Predict Weather, Remove Fear, Trance 2nd Level: Augury, Bless, Chameleon, Charm Animal, Delay Poison, Locate Object, Obscuring Cloud, Shimmer, Snake Charm, Warp Wood 3rd Level: Call Lightning, Cure Blindness, Cure Disease, Detect Invisible, Eyes of the Eagle, Growth of Animals, Remove Curse, Speak With Dead, Striking, Water Breathing 4th Level: Command Animals, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Divination, Neutralize Poison, Skinchange, Speak With Plants, Sticks to Snakes, Summon Animals, Vigor 5th Level: Commune, Control Animals, Control Winds, Cure Critical Wounds, Fear, Insect Plague, Protection from Normal Weapons, Quest, Restore Life and Limb, Summon Weather 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 4th, and 8th levels) Animal Husbandry, Animal Training, Apostasy, Arcane Dabbling, Battle Magic, Beast Friendship, Berserkergang, Command, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Elementalism, Fighting Style, Healing, Laying on Hands, Leadership, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Martial Training, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Prestidigitation, Quiet Magic, Sensing Evil, Sensing Power, Theology, Tracking, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom, Wakefulness, Weapon Focus Category:Crocodilian Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Classes Category:Warrior Classes